howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Iloveastrid
Welcome Hi, welcome to How to Train your Dragon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Astrid page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Xean (Talk) 06:49, April 1, 2010 Nice to meet you! =D Hi! My name's Psychid, and I just became new to the How to Train Your Dragon Wikia. In case you're wondering how I first discovered you, I checked the talk page of your favorite character (who turns out to be my favorite character, too; she looks kick-butt awesome =D). To tell you the truth, I'm not really a fan of How to Train Your Dragon, and it probably doesn't help at all because I haven't seen the movie (but I'm pretty sure it's good). Looks like I'll have to go to YouTube sometime, and see it for myself. XD If you want to learn more about me, I suggest going to accounts such as my [http://ycm.wikia.com/wiki/User:Psychid45 Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker Wikia], [http://totaldramaisland.wikia.com/wiki/User:Psychid45 Total Drama Island Wikia], and/or [http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/User:Psychid45 Phineas and Ferb Wikia] accounts, to which they are all accounts I'm the most active on, in that order. There, you'll also see my other online liks, along with some of my favorite shows/series (but please be aware that most, if not all, of the series/shows I greatly enjoy are ones that you either may not be familiar with, or are familiar with, but not really a fan of them. If that's the case, then I completely understand, and I respect others' own opinions, including yours, so long as you don't make a fuss about it. ;D). If possible, I hope we get to be good friends! =D BTW... are you male, or female? =\ Just curious, is all. =/ --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 16:53, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Good job, Iloveastrid. In sections is it better then without sections.--Station7 10:00, April 3, 2010 (UTC) User rights You're a Bureaucrat and an Administrator, just like me. So I did edit your page. Just to let you know.--Station7 10:00, April 5, 2010 (UTC) i like astrid too I mean like really like her. im not big on liking drawed or animated carractors, but you could picture her in real life. not wearing what looks like a dragon plateskirt from RuneScape(although that would be awesome) but in present day clothing. shes my type and my age(12). i really liked the movie and i want dreamworks to make a sequel---by mywhisky accidentaly putting this on here Juoju Talk The articles Venemous Vorpent and Vicious Vorpent are both pretty much the same thing. Perhaps one of them can be deleted? Juoju 14:56, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Is it possible for you to make certain articles "read-only"? Juoju 22:48, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism This page: Zarion Kreena. =] Draginfli 17:16, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, they receated it. Could you ban him? Draginfli 04:22, April 12, 2010 (UTC) made a user account looking for help Hi I am a huge fan. I love this new wikia and all of the information. It all seems pretty accurate to the movie and I know there is a mentioned viking manual in it where some of these dragons are mentioned. Is there a maual like this that actually exists that I can buy or something. Any info would be great as I would love to learn more. Thanks the guide Hi thanks for the info. I guess my question if there is no physical guide then I am curious where alot of the information is coming from on the website. For instance alot of the descriptions of the dragons are very descriptive and I was wondering where whoever got these descriptions got them from. are they all minor details in the movie? or from books? or are they just made up? Thanks so much Fishlegs 16:47, April 15, 2010 (UTC)fishlegs o really? thanks again. Thats what I figured I have not read them yet. I just really loved the movie. Do you think there will ever be pictures of them or just descriptions? Also how would I start a page or something on the toys that go along with the movie? Fishlegs 17:36, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Fishlegs Incorrect page. http://howtotrainyourdragon.wikia.com/wiki/Rilla There is no character named Rilla in the books and/or the movies, same with Sally Hoffstader. Incorrect page. Hi there! You've got someone coming in and creating new pages for their own characters (ex: Elsie Duhbrain, Loreiona Jorgenson, Sally Hofferson, Rilla Hofferson, Tally Hofferson). These characters are all related to existing characters and are not cannon. I've reported the Sally Hofferson page before and it has since been recreated. Considering this is the only HTTYD wiki here, the characters others create should, at the very least, be put in their own category or it should be explicitly stated that they are a fan's interpretation, not cannon. Active? I've noticed you haven't edited the Wiki lately. Are you still active? Manga Maniac 11:31, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Possible Removal of Administrator Status After some discussion between me and Station7, we have decided that unless you are more active on the wiki, you're admin status will be removed. You have 1 week before your administrator status is removed. If you have any objections to this new 'policy', please say so on Station7 or I's talk page. Manga Maniac 15:59, July 16, 2010 (UTC)